


Under the sheets

by cherrygoldlove



Series: Under the sink [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Bond's in love, Bump Worship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: Swaddled in bedding's, James shares a moment with their growing treasure.





	Under the sheets

“James, get up here.” Q said patting the pillow next to him.

“Just couple more minutes, love.” James replied, to what he received an annoyed grumble and the perfectly round tummy in front of his face shifted angrily on the beddings. And a tiny foot or hand pressed up, stretching the skin even further and James placed his open palm over it, high fiving his offspring in the womb. It was a perfect father-child bonding moment, one of the firsts, definitely not the last. “See, Remy? Jameson doesn’t want me to go.”

“It’s going to be a girl, James. Didn’t you hear what Ally said? Girl.” 

James just harrumphed. He really didn’t give a damn what the baby’s sex will turn out to be, he just liked to tease Q, each day coming up with a new name. Continuing to play chase with the rises and bumps over his lover’s belly, he really couldn’t wait to welcome the little one, to hold him or her in his arms and press kisses to the little fists and toes and cheeks and blow raspberries on the pudgy tummy. 

Two days ago Remy reached his five months mark, meaning only four more weeks were left till his due date. Males able to get pregnant, in differentiation to females, carried their youngs only six months. Their hips were wider than a non-carrier male, but even so they didn’t have the female built. So the babies were smaller upon birth and grew faster soon after. James kind of wished Q’s stomach to grow even bigger, rounder… Maybe next time they could try for twins.

Soon the baby tired out and the movement ceased and James was once more left staring at the perfect roundness. Marred with stretch marks, the deep, dark stripe appearing from the bellybutton down to the dark patch of hair above Q’s groin, it was making the boffin so frustrated and ashamed of his new ‘imperfections’, trying to hide them, swaddle them in baggy sweaters and jumpers. James could not comprehend. To him, Remy was perfect, every line, every curve he had… he couldn’t wish it different, couldn’t imagine it different.

“Goodnight little one.” he pressed a kiss over the pushed out belly button and tugged down Q’s pyjamas shirt over the bump to keep it warm. Only then he pushed up to lay properly on the bed next to his lover. And was met with tightly set mouth and reddened eyes.

He smoothed his finger gently over one peach cream cheek, chasing away the first tear that fell.

“Remy, what’s wrong?”

“It’s going to be a girl and you’ll hate her for not being a boy and what do I even care! You do seem to love it already much more than me. I’m just a vesse-mpffff!” James broke him off with a kiss.

“We’ll name her Alice and I’ll teach her to shoot a gun and drift her pink Aston so she can get in style to the tea parties with her dolls and when she finally moves out to university we’ll cry together, but change her room into a server room two months later.” James kissed the down turned mouth again. “I won’t call you silly again, because I think I still have a bruise on my head from the last time _I_ was so silly, but” he reached down to get hold of Remy’s hand and brought it up to kiss over the gold and platinum band there “when I promise and swear something I mean it. And if memory serves me well still, I did some promising and swearing on my life, Queen and Country to love _you_ forever and a day not even a week ago. So can you please kiss me back, dry your eyes and snuggle so we can both get some proper sleep because a month from now it’s going to seem like a luxury.” 

Q’s eyes went soft and warm, tears forgotten.

“You’re a very bossy husband, you know?” the boffin whispered as he leaned in and kissed James tenderly, cupping the stubbled cheeks.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“Mmmm maybe, but I would so love you better if you got me that chocolate chip cookies and a slice or two of cured salmon? And a glass of orange juice.”

James made a face.

“I thought you’re way past your weird cravings.”

“And I thought you lo-”

James kissed him hard.

“None of that again.” he grumbled out throwing back the covers and getting up “Be right back. Cottage cheese, too?”

“Now I know you love me well.” Q said with a big smile.

All was well with their little world.


End file.
